


Beard or No Beard

by FiftyOne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyOne/pseuds/FiftyOne
Summary: Lawson decides to shave, but will Baker approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came about from the #nobeard hashtag Kylie posted on her Instagram and wondered, what if Mike shaves his beard because Ginny keeps saying she doesn't like it.

He's back, walking through the Padres club rooms for another year. It felt good, the trade offs were final and his name hadn't been placed on the table again after they had shut down his transfer to the Cubs. It was another season and he's excited. But his excitement isn't just about starting a new season with his old team. He's eagerly awaiting the smile to appear on Ginny Bakers face when she sees him freshly shaven. 

He had hinted enough times to her about the beard. Trying to gauge if she liked it or not. It was kind of his trademark. He kept growing it after his divorce. At first because he became so depressed he didn't bother shaving, but when he finally got out of the rut and started dating again, the ladies seem to like it. Ginny on the other hand, didn't. It didn't surprise him really, Ginny Baker wasn't like any woman he had met before. She had a knack of simultaneously making his heart jump for joy and break at the same time. Her dimpled smile could light up a Christmas tree, but underneath that, he knew there was a mountain of stress and pressure about her performance on the mound. The worry of whether she was letting her fans and team mates down if she didn't perform 110% every time. He had become so protective of her after her shoulder injury at the end of the season, he would do anything to see her happy again.

He even took a trip with her back home to see her mom just to give her some moral support. It was also an excuse for him to not only spend time with her but he really, really wanted to know if she still had his poster on her bedroom wall. As he suspected, it was still there. He noticed how much he had changed since that picture was taken, he was almost unrecognisable to himself. So instead of hinting this time, he came straight out and asked, 

"So beards or no beards Baker?"

"Ah, no beards obviously."

So he shaved his beard to a respectable stubble. If that's what it took to make her happy, by God he was going to do it. And let's face it, he needed to get out of the friend zone they had firmly placed each other in after their almost kiss. 

So here he was, back in the club room waiting to see if the woman who had his heart firmly in her glove, would break it or make it soar.

Ginny looked up from tying the laces on her cleats. A smile slowly appeared on her face along with a cheeky grin when she saw him. She stands up slowly and crosses her arms and tilts her head slightly as she cocks an eyebrow. Her smile still on her lips. She knew exactly why he had shaved his beard. It was for her. He really was a big softy under that grumpy old man exterior and she knew when she took him back home, he was more than just a teammate and best friend. He meant everything to her and she loved him with or without the beard. 

But oh how she loved playing with him, especially in front of the guys. It was one of the best things about their relationship. They knew exactly how to make fun of each other, toeing the line just enough and then bringing it back quick enough to make the other smile again. But she also made a mental note to thank him later in private. And boy how she would thank him. 

"Where's the beard Lawson? I kind of liked it. It suited you old man."

Mike drops his gym bag and rolls his eyes.  
"God damn it Baker."

She saunters over towards him, smile still on her face and stands to meet him eye to eye. "You look just like the poster now."

"Oh do I now." A smile creeping on to his face.

She moves closer to his ear and whispers.  
"And you know, I really like that." 

She slaps him on his ass, looking back behind her as she walks away. 

A smile from ear to ear appearing on Mike's face as he shakes his head. "Damn, she did it again."


End file.
